Hermione and Ron Nineteen years later
by ashstorm31115
Summary: Hermione and Ron's relationship during the nineteen years gap.


**Hi, sorry if you read my last story where the whole thing was in bold. I swear that was a complete accident and it won't happen again.**

 **Oh and I'm new to fanfiction so I'm gonna tell you a couple things you need to know about my story.**

 **Firstly Fred is alive because I couldn't let him die and yeah. Lavender is also alive. So is Tonks and Lupin. And although it starts out as Ron and Lavender together that will change. Guarantied.**

 **Please review, thanks.**

Ron led Lavender into his room. She was wearing a purple dress and he was wearing a black suit. His room was lit by a dim lantern and in a vase was lavenders. Here and there were lavender scented candles and the bed was made neatly. Lavender petals lay across the bed.

Lavender stared at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"You-you did all this for me?" she whispered.

"Well yeah, I mean I do love you."

She held his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed back.

They fell on the bed and kissing madly he ripped off her dress. Ron then took off his shirt and once more they started kissing madly, Lavenders dress and Ron's shirt lay on the floor unnoticed.

What a site it was. Lavender in underpants and a bra and Ron in suit pants kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

The next morning Ron awoke to kind himself in underpants and Lavender sound asleep next to him wearing the exact same thing (plus the bra).

Hermione woke wondering where on earth she was. Then it came to her, she was at The Burrow!

Her first thought was Ron and the joys they would have together. She remembered the kiss they had shared during the battle. She remembered his stubborn mind and how he could never do his homework. She remembered the joys of leaning over him to smell his hair while helping him with homework.

But her wonderful thoughts were shattered rudely by her remembering a horrible thing to remember.

Lavender was here. And what's more she was here on Ron's request. Had he forgotten the lovely kiss they had shared? Had he forgotten about all the things she remembered?

Oh the thought was hateful to her.

She got out of bed and opened Ginny's wardrobe where her clothes as well as Ginny's were kept. She chose a pair of white jeans and a blue shirt with a sparkly heart Ron had bought for her.

She bounded down lots of stairs and went into the kitchen. It seemed as if Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Charlie had not awoken for in the kitchen sat Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Percy, Mr Weasly and Mrs Weasly who was cooking breakfast at the far end of the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, do go and tell the boys and Ginny to get up. Breakfast is ready," said Mrs Weasly nodding to her.

"Sure thing Mrs Weasly!" She replied and skipped out of the room.

First she came to Harry and Charlie who were sharing a room. She banged open the door nosily and drew open the curtains letting beams of bright sunlight in the room.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry angrily sitting up. "I was sleeping!"

"Rise and shine sugar," she replied saying sugar in that funny way it's fun to say.

Next she came to Ginny. She opened the door and saw that Ginny was already up and brushing her hair.

"I know I heard," said Ginny as she came in.

Hermione laughed and went to Fred and George.

In their room it was almost like a joke shop at night. Toys and tricks were EVERYWHERE!

She grabbed a pillow from under Fred and smacked him in the face with it.

He blocked it with his hands but sat up. She did the same thing to George.

"Rise and shin sleepyheads."

"I need to get dressed can you leave?" Fred asked.

"Sure thing sugar," She replied and skipped out of the room to hear Fred shout after her. Although she couldn't make out what he said she had a pretty good idea.

At the very top of the house she opened the very last door to reveal Ron's room.

She opened the curtains causing Lavender to sit up angrily whereas Ron just rolled over sleepily.

"What are you doing in hear?" asked Lavender.

"Getting you up," replied Hermione airily.

"What gives you the right to be in here?"

"This." Hermione fished out a piece of paper and handed it to Lavender.

It was merely a piece of paper stating that Hermione was allowed in all the rooms in this house apart from Mr and Mrs Weaslys at any time she liked. It was signed by each person who owned a private room

"Ron signed this?"

"Yup."

Lavender got out of bed and put on a purple dress.

Hermione picked up her pillow and smacked Ron with it.

He woke up with a start.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!' he exclaimed.

"Get up, your mother says breakfast is ready."

"And don't go back to sleep." "Get up Ronald."

"Don't order him around," said Lavender.

"I'll do what I want."

"Not while I'm here."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Hmmp."

"Leave her alone," said Ron suddenly and got out of bed.

"Ron! Your wearing underpants and Hermione's in here and you get out of bed?" Exclaimed Lavender.

"So what I've seen him naked before!"

"Y-you what?"

"Oh come on you don't think we could have gone months together without one getting dressed."

"You mean you've both seen each other naked?" asked Lavender faintly.

"Oh sure," replied Hermione airily and left the room.

 **Reviews please. Hope you likeed it!**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
